tu rival
by angel de la luna azul
Summary: basicamente la historia se da en el coliseo de KOF son los pensamientos que pesan por la mente de los peleadores
1. Chapter 1 melodia sin letra

Hola esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction así que por favor sean buenos conmigo espero sus comentarios

Descargo de responsabilidad : lo personajes de la saga de videojuegos KOF no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a SNK playmore solo la trama de la historia es mía

Tu rival

Capitulo 1 melodía sin letra

Iori pocas veces te tuve si conmigo, pero los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ti se pierden como lagrimas en la lluvia , ¿me duele? No sabes siempre supe que no podríamos estar juntos pero una parte de mi gritaba por que tu estuvieras de nuevo junto ami , a mi lado.

Ya es hora estamos aquí uno frente al otro tu mirada fría es como una melodía sin letra que estupida ¿no? , soñar que yo una militar podría ser feliz ,no mi vida es un batalla y tu solo un obstáculo en ella ,algo que me lastima .

Tu eras lo único por lo que valía la pena luchar pero te abandone y no fue por falta de amor ,sin por miedo pero es hora de dejar de pensar en ello , se que te tengo cerca de mi aunque sea por estos pocos minutos que durara la pelea tratarte de disfrutarlos al máximo , como en su momento disfrute tus besos y tus caricias por mi piel disfrutare esta batalla I mi amado Iori

Fin

¿criticas constructivas?

¿propuestas de parejas?

Tomatazos y pastelazos?

Deja un comentario y has feliz a esta loca escritora novata


	2. Chapter 2 hielo cálido

Hola el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo el cual me han sugerido espero les guste sin mas por el momento les dejo este nuevo capitulo

Tu rival

Capitulo 2 hielo calido

Es terrible darse cuenta de que uno tiene algo asta que lo pierde.

perderte fue tan sencillo, si lo admito me dolió pero mas doloroso seria que estuvieras aquí , lo que siento es confuso prensé que en cuanto me alejara de ti todo esto estaría mejor ,¿soy feliz lejos de ti?, No a pesar de que sonrió solo es para ocultar mi miedo al estar sola lejos de ti, como puedo sobrevivir sin ti ,sabes nunca te odie simplemente era un disfraz .

aunque no estabas junto a mí tu eras mi todo ,la razón de mi ser .

fuego y hielo tan distintos pero tan iguales es como si el hielo que hay en mi cuerpo se volviera calido cuando estoy cerca de ti, solo somos tu y yo ,yo y tu ,tu /mi/nuestro amor pareciera un juego, un doloso juego de que solo uno saldrá sin el corazón herido lo admito ganaste ,mi premio de consolación era que cada ves que me sentía mal podía buscar tus besos ,tus carisias pero, tu no lo se … .

es hora de comenzar ,de despertar abrir mis ojos a la realidad , ser fuerte dejar de soñar despierta ,salvarme mi misma de ti , ya estoy justo en medio del coliseo ,te miro tus ojos son tan hermosos como la primera vez ,por mi mente pasa tu amor , tus besos ,pero despierto y te ataco se que no será suficiente pero en cuanto paso cerca de ti siento el olor de tu piel ,prepárate K' Dash que ya no soy la niña que conociste ahora soy una mujer, soy Kula Diamond .

te prometo que no perderé esta batalla como te perdí a ti

FIN

¿Criticas constructivas?

¿mas sugerencias?

Bueno dejen sus comentarios (si acepto anónimos )

Gracias me despido de ustedes ,yo la pequeña ángel de la luna azul


	3. Chapter 3 no se si es amor

Hola de nuevo les traigo un capitulo de esta serie como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus dueños SNK y solo la trama me pertenece sin mas que decir comencemos

Capitulo 3

¿no se si es amor?

Cada vez que entiendes y aprecias los sentimientos de alguien, estableces una relación.

Eso no paso contigo Ash ,te trate de comprender trate de ser algo mas que tu amiga, yo quería que me vieras como la mujer de tus sueños , no me importo tu extraño gusto por tus uñas , ni tu ambición de poder , yo te quería a ti solo a ti .

Pero no basto, ahora estoy aquí dispuesta a pelear con esta duda de mi corazón ¿no se si es amor? O solo el capricho de una niña que se enamoro de su compañero de juegos .

Ash tu eras todo ,simple mente eso pienso en ti una y otra vez ,cada instante ,

Pero que digo, hoy tu eres mi rival pero quiero volver a ver tus ojos azules ,

Tu sonrisa , en mi mente oigo tu voz llamarme bety, pero no mas tengo que pelear , ser tu rival mas fuerte no me ganaras crimsom , se que de chicos prometimos querernos como hermanos pero yo no puedo mantener esa promesa ,¿por que?, por que te amo ,muchas veces nos peleamos y otras ni hablamos pero la pelea de hoy no es común pelearemos por defender a nuestras familias y su honor así que por favor en cuanto la batalla termine regresa a mi y abrázame envuélveme en tus caricias y prométeme que seré solo tuya y tu mío ,por ahora que la batalla comience

Fin

¿Por qué Elizabeth y Ash?

¿quieres dejar criticas constructivas?

¿Por qué sigo con capítulos cortos?

Quieres que conteste mis propias preguntas?

Bueno Ash por que es uno de lo principales de kof y Elizabeth por que es su mejor amiga de la infancia

Y por que escribo poco mmmm eso es por falta de tiempo pero si piensas que antes de comenzar una batalla tienes poco tiempo de pensar, tiene sentido pues las chicas de kof piensan esto antes de iniciar una batalla contra su amor , creo que si me explique jiji saludos Sensei Angelzk =D


	4. Chapter 4 un adiós no es suficiente

Esta es la cuarta entrega jaja extraño jaja bueno esta ves le dejare un capitulo de una pareja que me enviaron a mi cuenta personal como mensaje privado jiji los invito a entrar a su fecebook buscar mi pagina ángel de la luna azul

Capitulo 4

Un adiós no fue suficiente

Nuestras manos juntas serán nuestro escudo eterno ,eso te dije la ultima vez que te vi cuando me dijiste que te que te ibas me moría ,k9999 lo recuerdo bien fue el nombre de misión al que la nests me encomendó ,pero tu, mi misión ,te convertiste en mi vida , de que valía ser la chica mas sexy y mas bonita si tu ,el único que ame nunca me miro ,te juro que mi futuro sin tu fue desastroso y lo seguirá siendo ,tengo miedo de lo que siento.

me encantaba saber que estabas enfadado conmigo era la única oportunidad de que tu rostro se acercara al mio ,aunque fuera solo para gritarme ,a algunos les parecerá loco, confuso e incluso enfermizo mi amor por ti, un ser que fue creado para la destrucción de otros seres ,me duele caer frente a tus ataques pero te tengo cerca de mi ,y aunque parezca el final no lo es luchare por estar a tu lado ,recuerdo que me decías mi angel ,se que no era de cariño ,de ser así te diría mi amor solo lo necias firmando que yo era de tu propiedad ,pero no importa te amo y luchare por ti ,pero no se cuando comenzare mi verdadera vida cerca de ti ,siendo solo tuya una y otra vez ,ha e olvidado a que vengo prepárate ahora K9999 que después de que te gane serás mío solo mío .

por lo pronto se que en adiós no es suficiente .

FIN

Bueno decidí juntar esta pareja por que?

No se es una pareja algo olvidada o solo pareja secundaria ya se merecían su propio fic ¿no?

Gracias por los que han estado leyendo =)


End file.
